The new girl
by grandmasteramanda
Summary: Kevin's Cousin Renee lost her parents in a car accident. She now lives with Kevin and is in a long distant relationship with her girlfriend Bekah but they do see each other during swim meets. Through them Kevin and Edd start to have a wonderful relationship. All in Kevins POV.
1. Chapter 1

-Prolog-

It's was the worst news for Kevin to hear. His Aunt and Uncle died in a drunk driving accident and to make matters worse his cousin Renee was in the hospital. It was ironic she was drunk herself and her parents were going to go pick her up so she won't have to drive drunk. Lucky she wasn't in the car but she got into a fight with several girls and lost. He was sitting outside her room while his parents were talking with the doctor down the hall. Kevin and Renee were close as they got older she started to be able to come visit during breaks because of her parents work.

Kevin's phone went off. Nazz was calling.

"Hey Kev, how is she doing?"

"She hasn't woken up yet, but the doctors said she is okay."

"That's good everyone is really worried about you dude."

"Well, let them know I'm okay and she'll be living with us just so you-."

Just then a girl comes running down the hall and straight into Renee's room.

"Nazz I got to go some girl just ran into her room!" and hung up the phone

"Who are you and why are you in my cousins room!?" He saw the girl was in tears.  
>"I'm sorry I'm Bekah Renee's girlfriend.. You must be Kevin again I'm sorry about just running in here.."<p>

"Its fine just was worried, so she's gay?"  
>"Not really she's more pan ha guess she didn't tell you about me yet."<br>" No I guess not but if you make her happy I don't really care."

Just then Renee started to wake up and Bekah ran to her side and Kevin got the doctor. He came in along with his parents. They all looked at her with a soft joy look in their faces. Kevin was just happy she was okay. He looked at Bekah as she was still crying but now they were tears of joy.

Renee "Bekah what are you doing here? What is everyone doing here? Why am I here?"

Doctor- "Renee, you got into a nasty fight last night, you have a couple bruised ribs and a concussion."

"Well where are my parents?"

The doctor then walked out of the room. The room fell silent nobody made eye contact with her I looked to my parents as they looked at each other for words.

"Why isn't anyone talking?!"

I stood there in shock I've never heard Renee so angry and all I wanted to do was hold her and say sorry and right as I was about to say something my dad opened his mouth.

"Renee they were killed by a drunk driver… I'm sorry."

I stood there not knowing what to say I watched Renee frozen as her girlfriend looked at her with tears in her eyes. My dad walked out of the room and my mom following, I don't blame him he lost his sister and just had to tell her daughter that she was gone.

"Renee what happened last night? Who hurt you?"

I watched her face grow pale and seeing the pain in her eyes I knew I needed to shut up.

"Kevin, Bekah please let me be."

Okay when we both got into the hall Bekah lost it.

"Kevin it's all my fault, we got into a big fight last night we broke up and I hurt her really badly so she left my house and then about a couple hours later I got a call from her she was drunk apologizing over and over again and next thing I heard was these girls who were my friends years ago walk up to her yelling at her and she just kept telling them to leave her alone and the last thing I heard was the phone drop and then I found out she was hear."

I didn't know what to say she ended up crying on me. She then had to pick up her phone.

"Hey mom…"

"Yeah I'm on my way home now she's okay…."

-couple days later-

Renee was finally able to leave the hospital and she and I went back to her house to help pack things up. I walked into her room seeing swim trophy's and ribbons.

"Wow Renee I forgot how good of a swimmer you were. Are you going to try out for the Peach Creek High team?"

"Yeah man I will be I'm not giving it up I can see Bekah at least at meets and on top of that I got a new suit that was a gift from my swim coach."

"That's good haha."

We finally finished packing up her room and hauled into a trailer and started the drive to peach creek. The ride was quiet I drove Renee's car and my dad was driving the truck.

"So Renee aren't you going to say good bye to Bekah?"  
>"I would if her dad would let me over, her dad doesn't exactly like me very much because I corrupted his daughter into being gay."<br>"Man that's bull shit he should be fine with it as long as you both are happy."  
>"Well I'm not the best person in the world but she fell in love with me."<br>"That's good man by the way how did you guys meet?"  
>"We meet back in kindergarten she was new to the area and lived near me and she made friends with these girl that I thought and still do think they are beyond stupid so I ended up lumping them together as stupid and stuff I basically bullied them for a long time, then middle school hit and her and I were in advance placement classes and she joined my swim team at the rec center and I realized she was smart and nothing like them, and we became friends but she couldn't tell her other friends or they would hate her just as much as they hated me. The more we got to know each other the more I ended it up falling for her and I guess it was the same with her. Then her "friends" found out we were just friends because she lied to them and I didn't mind it at first then it did start to bother me a lot because it was like I couldn't hold her at school so I lost it one day and told her how stupid they were and how much they were holding her back and it ended in a big fight but in the end she realized I was right and slowly stopped hanging out with them which I didn't want that to happen I just wanted her to tell them that we were together and then they started to be the bullies and she was there main target. I got into a lot of fights with them protecting her, and now here we are I'm worried about her but she is just going to say we broke up so maybe they will leave her alone so yeah."<br>"Damn dude sounds like this guy at my school who is like real smart and has loser friends."  
>"Dude are you into him?"<br>"Yeah I am but he'd never go for me."  
>"Ha that's what I thought about Bekah and we've been together for two years now."<br>"Damn maybe I should."

We finally arrived at the cul-da-sac and unpacked her things Edd and Nazz helped.

"Thanks dudes for helping out."  
>Edd<br>"No problem Kevin I'm happy to have been able to help."  
>"Well she and Nazz seem to be getting along."<br>"That's good so there is a science project coming up and we were assigned to work together just so you know I do have most of it done, since you have been gone for a while."  
>"Thanks dude yeah tell me what I can do and I'll do it. By the way does anyone know why I was gone?"<br>"All we know is your cousin was in the hospital and that's all Nazz would tell anyone if anyone asked."  
>"Okay good let's keep it like that."<br>"Okay Kevin as you wish I'll be going now Nazz still needs help with math."

I watched Nazz and Edd leave the house.  
>"So Renee…"<br>"Let me guess Edd?"  
>"Yeah promise you won't tell?"<br>"Yeah man why would I do something that could hurt you? Well I'm going to bed got to get up early for swim try outs good night man."  
>"Night."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 1-

The next morning when I woke up, I noticed the house was silent _Hm I guess everyone already left for work and Renee at school. _After my shower I went down stairs to get breakfast on the fridge I saw a note

_Kevin-_

_Sorry we weren't here in the morning we went to register your cousin for school and she had her swim try outs. When you get to school can you ask her how she did? _

_Thank you Love Mom._

Well that answered that I guess I'm off to school.

"Kevin!"

"Hey Nazz, what's up?"

"Dude your cousin is the talk of the school the whole girl swim team is up in a roar!"  
>"What no they aren't."<br>"Dude just go talk to some of them."

I walked into school seeing Renee by her locker and people staring at her like she is a freak or something.

"Yo, Renee what's up?"  
>"Oh hey Kevin, not much just got done with the administration got my classes sorted out."<br>"Sweet that's good so how did try outs go or am I asking a stupid question?"  
>"They went as expected I'm on varsity and caption for having the fastest times."<br>"Choice knew you'd do it no problem."

As the bell rang I walked her to her first class  
>"Hey text me if you can't find your next classes and I'll help you out."<br>"Thanks loser see you at lunch."

As she went into the class half the football team walked up to me all screaming about how I know the new girl and shit like that man is was annoying. Then after I told them she was my cousin they all wanted me to "_Hook a brother up." _ Today is got to be a long day. Then I saw Edd walk into her class I guess it's expected that they would have classes together they both are smart as hell.

First period was a drag all everyone was talking about was my cousin and how crazy her times were during the try outs and I guess one of them was in my class because she was pissed.

"Kevin don't you agree that it is bull shit that this new bitch comes walking in here and is just made caption where I've been on the team for the third year in a row I should be caption not her."

I look at her like how stupid are you and she kept talking.

"Well Kevin what do you think?"  
>"Do you really want to know you won't like what I have to say."<br>"Yeah I do dude because like I said this is bull shit."  
>"I think you are stupid to think that she had the better times she earned being caption and at her old school she was caption since her first year of high school, on top of that if you ever call my cousin a bitch I will make your life hell are we clear."<p>

Everyone in the class gasped great my cousin was just as popular as me and on top of that hated.

[Naz you were right nobody will shut up about her.]

[told you dude it's crazy do u know what class she has right now?]

[Yeah it's something with Edd probably some smart class didn't look at her schedule just asked for the room]

As the rest of the day went by lunch finally came and everyone knew Renee and I were cousins.

"Kevin fuck you."  
>"What did I do."<br>"The entire football and baseball team won't leave me the fuck alone because they assume they can just walk up and start talking to me and hitting on me someone is about to get hit." 

"Calm down Renee just eat lunch with us I promise to tell the guys to stop hitting on you and I'll help you beat up Kevin deal?"  
>"Thanks for the offer Naz but I already said I'd eat lunch with Edd and his friends because him and I were having a good conversation and I'd hate to be rude and not finish it."<br>"Okay dude see you later."

I watched her walk over to the table and sit next to him what the hell are they talking about?

"Kevin I don't think she's hitting on him you don't have to worry while I was helping her unpack she had a lot of school type stuff and I saw her yearbooks you didn't tell me she went to Discovery high how smart is she?"  
>"Pretty damn smart remember how I was gone for the summer and went to Germany, well I went with her and her friends Sam and Kim and let me tell you those three are insane."<br>"Dude that's pretty cool so her and Edd will get along with no problems I'm sure of it." 

Lunch went by with guys walking up to her it was fun to watch her defend Edd and his friends its good she is making them.

[Hey mom Renee is having no problems at school in fact she made varsity and caption of the swim team]

[That's great let go out to celebrate tonight! I'll let your dad know thank you]

[Cool see you at home after practice]

Today was a pretty good day for me even though I swear Renee might kill me for the guys hitting on her I'll set them straight tonight.

On my way to the locker room I heard the team laughing about something. As I got closer I could see they were hurting Edd again…

"What the fuck Edd how come the new girl is so nice to you but a bitch to us?"  
>Please Edd don't say anything as soon as I walked over I heard Renee.<br>"Hey assholes leave him alone or I will beat your fucking asses."

Mark was they only one stupid enough to open his mouth god I can't stand him.  
>"Really a tiny girl like you is going to beat the whole football team's asses."<br>" I sure as hell will if you don't leave my friend alone you dumb shit."

Mark went to get in her face and she just decked him right in the face and his ass went down.

"Anyone else want to try and test their luck now I'll say this once more leave Edd alone or it's me you are dealing with got it."

I never seen the whole team afraid of someone other than the coach.

"Alright guys you heard her enough is enough and we need to get to practice let move it."

Once the guys went in the locker room I walked over to Renee.  
>"Thanks I guess but please don't hit my teammates too hard they need whatever brain they have for practice okay."<br>"Whatever man, Edd come watch swim practice and I'll take you home I don't want any of them messing with you okay."  
>"Okay Renee thank you for helping me but you really don't have to I would have been okay I'm used to it."<p>

"Listen dork if any of them try anything find Renee, Naz, or I we'll protect you okay."

I saw the look on his face when he smiled with his big blue eyes how happy he was because nobody was going to do anything to him now that people cared enough to stop it.

"Thank you both for today."

With that he followed Renee to the pool.

Practice was easy today for everyone but Mark I guess Renee hit him pretty hard and nobody was letting him live it down. As we were changing most of the guy were talking about how they want to get with her and all I could do was laugh knowing she had a girlfriend made it all the better for me but she asked me not to talk about anything from her last school because it was her business to talk about nobody else's.

When I got home Edd and her were hanging out and everyone was excited for dinner to celebrate her being caption and on varsity.

"Salutations Kevin I hope you don't mind your parents invited me out for dinner with you guys since Renee and I are becoming such good friends."  
>"I don't see a problem with it if you ae cool to Renee you are fine by me."<br>"Thank you."

My mom cut in meaning it was time to go dinner, and it was the best thing ever she was all I needed to become close with him and I'm so thankful for her.

"Oh Renee did you tell Bekah the good news yet?"  
>"Hm oh yeah thanks Edd for reminding me she'll kill me if I forget to tell her."<br>"Wait Renee does Double Dork know?"  
>"Yeah Kevin I told him and Naz when they were helping me unpack the room because they saw the pictures of us together and they asked."<br>"Okay that's cool wanted to make sure."

Dinner was great we talked about anything and everything this year was going to be the year I tell Edd how I feel about him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: If anyone is good at drawing and is reading this can you contact me to many help with drawing the characters maybe yes please :3.

-Chapter 2-

Bekah's POV

It's weird walking down the halls of this place without Renee I still can't get used to it nobody bothers me anymore and if they do her two friends are always there for me it's sad that now I'm keeping it a secret from everyone but them and we don't really talk unless it's about Renee. Ugh I wonder how she is doing.

[Babe, I miss you, how are you doing today?]

Normally she won't respond when she is in school besides at lunch so I don't know why I even bother texting her throughout the day besides lunch it's not like she'll respond.

[I miss you too Bekah so very much, I'm good just sitting in trig with Edd we have a sub today so we got a work sheet I got swim class next so my phone will be in my locker just so you know…. I love you Bekah]

I couldn't believe she texted me but then again worksheets for her are review and she does have a photographic memory,

[I love you too Renee, I'm off this weekend do you think I can come see you and meet your friend Edd he sounds like a wonderful friend and I miss you holding me….]

[Please Bekah I need you I got a job and I start after swim practice today so I will probably have to work but I want I mean need to see you.]

I smiled like an idiot I get to see Renee this weekend I'll have to let Sammy and Renae know so they can help with the lie with my dad in case he doesn't believe me about going to hang out with them all weekend.

[Sammy, hey going to see Renee this weekend going to have to lie to my dad just need to let you and Renae know in case anything happens.]

[Girl we got you go see your sexy lover and tell her she needs to come see us okay baby cakes (: ]

[Thanks Sammy you are the best.]

As the bell rang I knew Renee wasn't going to text me for a while walking to my locker I saw them my old friends Rain and Jen waiting for me I know I should go get Sam or Renae but I don't think they will do anything since they think Renee and I aren't together anymore.

"Hey Bekah so like we are friends again now that dumb slut of an ex-girlfriend of yours is gone."  
>"Why the hell would I want to be friends with you guys again you do nothing but bully everyone around you and she's not dumb nor is she a slut don't bad mouth her."<br>"We'll say whatever we want she's not around anymore to protect you in fact she use to bully us all the time and beat the shit out of us or did you forget about that?"  
>"No I didn't she never hit me and you guys kept asking for it anytime you guys hurt me she was protecting me, just remember she'll be back for swim meets and if you try anything she isn't afraid to beat your asses again."<br>"Oh like that one night on the cliff that you guys use to hang out at yeah she was real tough then."  
>"What was that?"<br>"We did you a favor by beating her ass she broke your heart so we got her."

Never in my life have I started a fight but I couldn't believe that they did what they did to her I knew I would get back up if I needed it but I knew I could take them so I threw a punch right in Jens face Rain went straight for me but thankfully Renee thought me how to protect myself then I saw Sam and Renae jump in to help me even though I didn't need it. Next thing we had a teacher break it up then he saw who was in the fight and Rain and Jen got dragged off because the school is so use to them starting fights they don't even care anymore.

"Damn Bekah didn't know you had it in you to start a fight with them normally Renee would fight for you."  
>"Well Renae I wasn't going to let them get away with what they did to her."<br>"What did they do to my baby girls I'll fuck them bitchs up!"

God Sam is a trip hard to believe that the two of them are the smartest two in the whole school always behind Renee her photographic memory was the only advantage she had on them, but other than that they all were the top of any class they had.

Third periods bell rang the class came and went then lunch.

[Bekah! What the hell you got into a fight?! What happened are you okay?!]

Yup Renee knew and was freaking out.

[Yes babe I'm fine Sam and Renae helped, and I was the one who started it I'm sorry.]

[Why sweet heart you shouldn't start fights it doesn't look good on you]

[They talked about how you got in the hospital….]

[Bekah just drop it, please don't let it get to you I know what they did was fucked up but I'm okay now I love you please don't start fights.]

[No Renee I won't drop the matter neither should you]

[Bekah I'm going to say this once I just don't care there was more to that night that happens to hurt more than me losing a "Fight" I know I was hurt badly but the worse pain is still there.]

[Oh.. Well I can't wait to see you Friday after school gets out I'm coming straight there.]

[That's cool you'll get to meet Edd and see Kevin again he's looking forward to seeing you and I together, you'll love Edd he's such a dork Kevin wants help to find out if Edd likes him.]

Ugh I know I upset her I really think she should do something about it but I understand that she did lose her parents the same night.

"Hey Bekah everything okay?"  
>"I guess Renee is upset because of the fight and I think it's stupid she isn't mad about what they did to her you know."<br>"Look Bekah I'm going to let you in on something she's hurting pretty badly having to leave you and on top of that everyone but the two of us thinks you guys are broken up and she is scared that someone will take you away from her, then she lost her mom and dad in the same night she almost lost you. So be there for her when she needs you the most and that's right now don't let her go."  
>"Thanks Renae maybe I should tell people the truth but Rain and Jen would go right back to hating me more than they do now and going right back to the almost every day fighting."<br>"Bekah we don't care we got your back so if you want to tell everyone you guys are back together you'll make her happy, isn't your first swim meet against her school here?"

I got the hint I knew I should to make her happy by not lying to everyone that we broke up.

The day went by then school ended on Friday and I drove straight the peach creek.

[Hey babe I'll be there soon can't wait to see you my love.]

[That's good I'm about to take a shower if I'm not out Kevin will just let you in see you soon.]

I get to the house as I was walking to the door I texted her to let her know I was here. She's probably still showering. I rang the doorbell.

"I got it be right back."

"Hey Kevin Renee still in the shower?"  
>"Yeah she is come on in Bekah, Edd's here she told me you were looking forward to meeting him."<br>"Salutations you must be Bekah, Renee has told me all about you and how happy you make her."

[Hey babe be done in one second.]

Next thing I know I'm seeing Renee come down the stairs in her in her ¾ sleeves shirt, black pants and grey beanie. Damn she is hot today.

"Hey baby I've missed you."

She engulfed me in her arms and kissed my forehead I missed this so much I feel so warm.

"Same here Rebekah so video games and pizza night with Kevin and Edd?"  
>"I would love that Renee."<p>

For the rest of the night Renee and Kevin argued and pushed each other around while gaming this was the best night ever. When the pizza guy came we put on an ocean documentary Renee and Edd's choice Kevin ended up passing out on Edd as the movie ended Kevin got to pick so it became an action movie. This is probably the best night I've ever had with Renee she was holding emotions back but she was happy.

"So Bekah you seem to make Renee really happy she's been a very good friend to me."  
>"That's good I was worried about her but what she has told me about you Edd has been nothing but good she always had a hard time making friends with people isn't that right babe."<br>"Hey I have friends rude much."  
>"Name two beside Sam, Renae, Edd, and Kevin."<br>"Nazz and Marie."  
>"Oh that's good you made friends."<p>

I ended up getting the bird from her and the night went on till everyone went to bed and Edd needed up sleeping in Kevin's room. It was such a great night I'm so lucky to have her.


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4-

That night I got to sleep with Edd thank god I had a queen sized bed so we both can fit I'm happy Renee and him are friends so I can spend time like this with him.

"Kevin why are you staring at me?"  
>"Hm? Oh sorry Double-D was just happy to see Renee happy and you make her happy and she hasn't been lately ya know."<br>"No Kevin I don't but you two seem to be just like each other when it comes to manners when you play video games it was fun to watch the two of you fight over something so silly."  
>"Yeah I guess her and I can go over board when we fight like that haha."<br>"Kevin might I ask why she moved her with Bekah here it's like she is completed if that sounds right."  
>"Eddward you have to promise you won't tell her I told you this because she will kill me, she lost her parents they were killed in a drunk driving accident and well we couldn't leave her like the only other person she would live with is in Iraq, plus she is family so naturally we took her in but she is unstable about everything that's why I'm happy that she was smiling like her old self I know she is hurting still she cries in her sleep a lot… it's heartbreaking to hear her."<br>"Oh my Kevin I had no idea she was hurting so badly…"

I watched him start to pout

"Hey man it's going to be okay she'll get through it it's just going to take a while but she'll be okay now let's go to bed I'm beat."  
>"You're right time heals good night Kevin."<p>

Across the hall

-Renee's point of view-

I'm so happy I get to see her and get to hold her I feel safe…

"Renee are you okay?"  
>"No Bekah I'm not I miss them so much it hurts all I do is have nightmares over and over again I want my Dad back I miss my Mom so much it hurts."<p>

I knew I lost it. Bekah soon wrapped her arms around me holding me tight.

"Babe I'm right here I know you're hurt I could see it in your face still I've been so worried because you haven't really cried over done anything drastic I hope… Sam and Renae are also very worried because you haven't rioted all you've done is swim and run you don't talk I'm scared Renee."

The look said it all I knew what she was talking about I couldn't help but cry more even though I didn't I scared and made my love worry I felt awful.

"Sweet heart please stop crying it's okay I'm not mad at you or anything."

Soon a knock came to the door..

"Renee it's Kev and Edd are you okay can we come in?"

I watched Bekah get up to open to door I couldn't help but grab her arm but the look in her eyes I knew that she wanted me to understand people care so I let her go. When she opened the door I sat up readjusting my beanie and everyone sat in my bed Kevin almost started crying and he had a right to he lost his aunt and uncle that night as well.

"It was my fault they shouldn't have came and got me that night."

I finally said what was on my mind and it felt like the world stopped.

-Back to Kevins POV-

"Renee that is not true and you know it you made the right call to ask them to get you it could have been you who died and I would have lost it Renee you are my best friend ever since we were kids please don't blame yourself."  
>"Yes babe you didn't know that a drunk would make a choice like that I'm happy it wasn't you we all lost that night I-"<br>"But Bekah I lost my parents two people who gave me life and I almost lost it the same night I almost lost you I lost a huge part of my world my life your parents are still going to be at the swim meets and when your dad is there I'm not allowed to talk to you because he hates me your mom could care less about me don't you understand I lost two people you need, you need your mom and dad."  
>"Renee if it means anything I basically don't have parents I grew up by myself mine are just never home and when they are I don't even see them.."<p>

I couldn't believe Edd told her that we all knew it growing up that they weren't there when he was growing up but to hear him say it I just wanted to hold him like the way Bekah holds Renee to calm her down.

"I guess I'm probably not the best person for this but I kind of understand where you are coming from Renee I feel like I'm not perfect or that I did something wrong to make my parents stay away but you still have a loving family and a wonderful girlfriend who will always be by your side that is more than I have I go home to an empty house everyday while you get to come here a place full of life, but I understand that you are missing important people in your life that were there for you, but Renee I'm happy that I got to meet you I've known you've been hurting for a while that's I guess what drew me to you because I felt like we could understand each other."

I saw tears building up in Edd I knew what he just said was hard for him I couldn't help but hold him. Soon after Renee's cries stopped she soon fell asleep.

"Sorry Edd that she just passed out crying takes a lot out of her because she use to never be sad unless you picked on her about her hair then she'd get upset also probably punch you haha."  
>"It's fine Bekah I just hope I made her feel better even if it was just a little bit her to know she wasn't alone in feelings."<br>"She does there was a light in her eye knowing you are there for her helps her a lot, so guys want to stay in here for bit and talk she won't be waking up for anything once she's asleep she is out for the rest of the night."

I nodded still holding Edd his smell was flowery and sweet I didn't want to let go and he didn't seem to mind that I was holding him.

"So if it's okay to ask but are you guys a thing just the way-"  
>"Oh no I believe Kevin was just trying to comfort me like you do for Renee thank you Kevin you can let go."<p>

Seeing his face so red made me blush as well Bekah you miss are a bitch I just wanted to hold him forever.

"Kevin just ask him already…"

"What the fuck she sleep talks?!"  
>"Haha yeah she does I'm sorry!" <p>

"Kevin what could you're cousin be talking about?"

I'm going to kill Renee when she wakes up in the morning for this.

"Edd there is something I guess it's now or never since everyone is all in a feeling sharing mood. I fell in love with you some time ago and hearing how alone you've been I don't want you to feel that way anymore I guess what I'm saying is will you be mine?"  
>"Told you Kevin it wasn't hard to ask him."<br>"What I thought you were asleep Renee?!"  
>"I was then I realized I'm on Bekah's side of the bed and couldn't sleep."<br>"Kevin the answer is yes."

I couldn't believe it my sleep talking cousin got me my man that I wanted for years.

"I hate you Renee I want you to know that."  
>"No you don't, now if you and your boyfriend don't mind can you leave my room and I can sleep thanks."<p>

As we walked out of her room and went to mine I couldn't help but kiss Edd, at first he squirmed then started to relax and the kiss deepened licking his lips for permission to enter he let me as our tongues explored each other's mouths I heard him let out a moan. Thank god my cousin is sleeping and Bekah put on music. I pushed him onto my bed I couldn't hold back anymore I had him and I did not want to let him go he was mine. As I started to slide my hand up his shirt I heard him moan my name making me start to grow and him as well.

"Edd are you sure you want to do this I mean I know this is rushing things."  
>"Kevin I don't want you to stop I trust you."<p>

With that I started to undress him taking his shirt off seeing his beautiful glowing pale skin I started to play with his one nipple and licking and biting the other, Edd couldn't help but moan his face and sounds I wanted more I started to bite my way up to his neck leaving my marks along the way up to his lips. I looked into his blue eyes as I ripped off my shirt and pants I soon got his off with easy. His black silk boxers turned me on to the point where I had to have him. I got up to find my condoms and lobe that I'm so happy I bought.

"Edd are you sure about this I want to make sure before we go any farther."  
>"Yes Kevin I am sure." <p>

Seeing his smile I knew.

"But first Kevin might I do something for you?"  
>"Babe you don't have to ask-"<p>

I was cut off by Edd's hand wrapped around my shaft soon following his mouth around my head and with that I lost it letting moans slip his mouth felt so good going up and down along with his hand I could feel myself about to cum.

"Edd I'm about to- AH!"

I felt so bad I didn't warn him in time but he swallowed it and laid back down on my bed.

"It's okay Kevin just next time please let me have a better warning."

I couldn't help but smirk and get back on top of him I lubed up my hand for my fingers as I slowly put one inside of him he gasped with surprise and pain soon he was again moaning I looked at him looking for him to say something.

"Keep going I'm okay Kevin."

As I put the next one in he moaned a little more basically begging for me but there was no way I was going to hurt him I didn't want to so I slid in the last finger I was going to put in him he hissed a little bit but I soon began to pick up speed till he was moaning and begging again for me I couldn't help but tease him for a little bit longer till I felt it was the right time then I saw a look in his eyes that told me it was.

I prepped myself and slowly put myself in him he let out the biggest moan so far that I'm sure my cousin heard along with her girlfriend but I didn't care. It was pure love that I was running on he kept moaning my name and how good it all felt this shy kid was under me as I made love to him in bliss and passion he came almost yelling my name which only made me cum a second time.

I collapsed on top of him only to get all of cum over me.

"I guess a shower is in order."  
>"Yeah Edd I think you are right." <p>

Now that I have Edd nothing can bring me down.


End file.
